Yogi's Ark Lark
Yogi's Ark Lark is a 1972 animated television film produced by Hanna-Barbera, intended to raise ecological awareness. It was broadcast on September 16, 1972 as part of The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie and served as the pilot for Yogi's Gang. Aside from its environmental message, the film marked a milestone in Hanna-Barbera's history: a wide range of the studio’s characters were united in one story for the first time. This set the tone for future series and specials, such as Laff-A-Lympics and Yogi's First Christmas. Plot Concerned about the terrible state of the environment, dozens of animals gather for a meeting in Jellystone Park, chaired by Yogi Bear. They decide to leave their homes and search for "the perfect place" — a place free of pollution, deforestation, and other forms of mankind's despoilment. Jellystone handyman Noah Smitty helps them build a flying ship (which looks like Noah's Ark with a propeller on top) for their journey, and they decide to name it after him. Because "Smitty's Houseboat" is too long to paint on the bow, they name it "Noah's Ark." With Yogi at the helm, they travel to places around the world, searching for "the perfect place." They start by driving down the highway into the ocean, where they soon end up on the back of a sleeping Moby Dick. Huckleberry Hound is sent down to wake him. They then end up in the Sahara Desert which they originally mistake for a beach. The desert sun causes Yogi to hallucinate and believe he is King Tut until Boo Boo and Noah Smitty arrive. Some moments later, So So spots an oasis. As Yogi and crew settle down to make themselves at home, Lambsy spots a "dragon" which turns out to be a construction vehicle developing a new city. Yogi and the crew then take their leave of the area. They arrive in Antarctic territory and begin settling there, until a similar situation happens like at the oasis. Next, Yogi and the crew wind up in outer space upon going up too far. It isn’t long before Earth ejects its "junk" (missiles, satellites, etc.) into space. With the Ark back on earth and sailing the sea, tensions arise between the animals. Huckleberry Hound throws water down a pipe which causes Dum Dum to emerge and throw water at him. Quick Draw McGraw insults Snagglepuss’ slicing of salami. Peter Potamus insults Magilla Gorilla by telling him he looks like a gorilla. Lippy the Lion grows tired of Hardy Har Har's complaining. Yogi Bear becomes aware of this just as So So the monkey spots a typhoon coming. The animals struggle to survive the typhoon. The typhoon lands them on top of a mountain, and the animals almost believe that they’ve found what they’ve been looking for... only to be disappointed again when Yakky Doodle returns with an empty tin can and the animals notice a deforestation occurring. At this point, the younger animals (consisting of Augie Doggie, Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Benny the Ball, Lambsy, Shag Rugg, and Yakky Doodle) decide that they should all simply go back home and clean up the messes that they were trying escape. This decision is met with unanimous approval, and the animals all head for home so that they can start turning it into "the perfect place". During the credits, Wally Gator and Squiddly Diddly are cleaning the rivers, Paw and Shag Rugg are picking up garbage around their house, and Yogi Bear picks up a recently discarded hamburger wrapper. Category:Movie Category:Hanna-Barbera